


A fresh poison each week

by CorinaLannister



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Regency, Caroline Forbes pov, Caroline Forbes-centric, Dancing in the Rain, Endgame Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Minor Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Minor Character Death, Regency Romance, Slow Build, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Caroline had prepared so much for this moment, for her moment to shine, her debutante season. And if all went as she had planned it would be her only season spent looking for marriage. Nothing was going to stop her from achieving that goal. The season was going to start off well, Caroline was adamant. If she didn’t stand out on the first night, then all would be lost. It was first impressions that counted the most in their societal system. If she didn’t come out in her best the first night she would be overlooked for better prospects by any potential suitors. That was something. Caroline would not let happen, she was going to make an impression, she was going to turn heads. If one could win at being a debutante it would be her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A fresh poison each week

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story, and for wanting to read it. 
> 
> This is my regency AU idea with a Klaus/Caroline endgame, but beware there will be a few bumps along the road. Namely in the form of Stefan and Damon. 
> 
> This story may not be for fans of Tyler. 
> 
> I also feel like I should warn for one situation which features unwanted advances towards Caroline. 
> 
> If that doesn't put you off then please do enjoy this fic.

Caroline had prepared so much for this moment, for her moment to shine, her debutante season. And if all went as she had planned it would be her only season spent looking for marriage. Nothing was going to stop her from achieving that goal. The season was going to start off well, Caroline was adamant. If she didn’t stand out on the first night, then all would be lost. It was first impressions that counted the most in their societal system. If she didn’t come out in her best the first night she would be overlooked for better prospects by any potential suitors. That was something. Caroline would not let happen, she was going to make an impression, she was going to turn heads. If one could win at being a debutante it would be her. 

On the morning of the day before the opening event, Caroline was most excited about the prospect. Though she was running through a long list of tasks that needed to be seen to, the most important was a trip to the seamstress. One had to look their best after all. Everything needed to be just so, most of the day had been spent at the dress fitting, gushing over the materials and designs which she had ordered a few weeks ago. Even though it took over half the day, to Caroline it felt like only a few moments, she was in her element. Two more dresses were ordered with a little persuasion on her part, she didn’t need anymore, not really. Caroline had put the extra expenditure down to the fact that there were new materials, and her Mother was only happy to oblige after her third argument for getting them, though Caroline suspected that she wanted to get home rather than spend more time pondering dresses, it was all Caroline had done for weeks. Requiring a chaperone meant her Mother accompanied her on all the trips, surely that was one of the reasons why she was readily acquiescing to some of her requests. 

When all was paid for, her Mother left quite quickly, eagerly heading to their carriage. There was a moment of hesitation in Caroline as she started heading out. There was one material which her mother had a strong no one, she couldn’t help but to be drawn to it. She glanced at the seamstress who was busy marking out the materials she had chosen, already busy at work. Caroline took her chance and trailed her hand on the piece of fabric which her Mother had deemed too expensive and unnecessary showy, it was the colour of snow, yet slightly shimmery. It felt luxurious under her fingertips, and had a price tag to match, one which could easily get her three or four other dresses instead. Caroline lamented the loss of not getting a dress from this fabric, but thought that the other newly ordered dresses were just as likely going to make her the belle of the ball, one of the most eligible ladies this season. Or so her Mother told her. Caroline was not so sure. One thing she was sure of was that if someone did turn up wearing that fabric...no she couldn’t even think of that, in her mind it was hers. In her mind no one would turn up wearing that thus she could see no reason as to why her dance card was not going to be full on every formal get together, she would be the envy of all the other women, and the object of talk between all the Lords, Dukes and Princes alike. Caroline was sure that she was going to receive offers of marriage, multiple offers, she would have her pick as the suitors would come in droves after her. Maybe if she were lucky a mini war would be fought over her hand, wouldn’t that be fun. That would certainly be in her favour, what one man wants others soon would want too. 

With that thought Caroline exited the shop, the bell above the door chiming for the second time in less than a few minutes. When Caroline got to the carriage she felt a sense of achievement and accomplishment, all the dresses were fine save for a few minor adjustments. No new panels needed to be added, it could have been worse. Caroline would have been mortified if that were the case. Once everything was loaded into her carriage, she and her Mother got in headed for home, her smiling all the way. 

The only thing left to do was turn up at the event and shine. Or so she thought. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out it wasn’t going to be easy, her imagined smooth sailing didn’t come to fruition. 

Her season started to go wrong as early as the opening event. Caroline realised that she had miscalculated, her carefully laid plans already showing signs of cracking. There was someone on par with her, someone who could light up a room and outshine her. Caroline had competition in the form of one Miss Gilbert. A complete unknown as this was her first season, and she had made one of the most memorable entrances to an event that anyone has ever seen. It would surely be talked about for years to come. The woman had the gall to wear white, thankfully not the fabric Caroline had been eyeing. That added with her...though Caroline was loath to admit it...natural beauty would be enough for her to be wed easily. After such an entrance, Caroline had felt some of the eyes had shifted from her to the newcomer, their attention drawn away, causing her to shoot a scathing glare at the woman in white. 

Though, that was only the beginning of her troubles for the season, debauchery, disgrace, and dishonour were brought to her and her family. Some through fault of her own, others due to unfortunate happenstance, and some were bought upon her by the people close to her. That’s not to mention almost making the worst decision of her life, her clandestine meetings with one Klaus Mikaelson in the middle of the night, nor the duel undertaken for her honour. None of that factored into her plans. 

With ones own downfall in the making, what can one do but try to hold on anyway?


End file.
